Love Unspoken
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic." -Oscar Wild The beauty stares into her reflection. She sees the perfect image, one of cascading curls, and porcelain skin. Though, when she stares into her once lively orbs of blue, she no longer sees the hope and joy that had once emanated from them but instead observes cerulean skies void of any true emotion
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Luvs :D Ok, so I know that this is ANOTHER new story, and that I haven't updated the other two, but plans have changed_ slightly_, but if you guys want more info on that you can check out my profile where I've been updating on my stories for a bit. But I PROMISE part 2 of "Comes Back to you" will be VERY SOON, and I hope this will help in the waiting :D**

**This story was slightly inspired by one of my fav shows, "Reign" just in the drama in mid evil castle times, but this will be VERY different :D So I hope you guys will enjoy this first blurb for this series, promise the second chap will BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING :D**

**But I hope you guys like this nonetheless :D**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the pokemon franchise**

**Love Unspoken**

**_Prologue _**

_"It's always darkest before dawn."_

_-A Rocket to the Moon_

Specs of white fly freely in the soft chill of the winter air. The individual crystals mixing with the dust of gun powder create a wicked sort of beauty.

A flock of citizens have gathered into a massive cluster in the center of the large island.

The sparkling droplets, that cascade across each of their faces, juxtaposes against the sullen expressions that reside in their sunken faces. A combination of relief and contriteness being etched into their features.

After years of strife and pain, the long fought war between the Kento kingdom and Orange Islands empire has finally been put to a halt with a cease fire initiated by the once powerful Islands Empire.

The calamitous years of war had created tragedy after tragedy for both sides, placing both of the respected kingdoms into a stalemate for the first few months of the tragic war.

Although, as the years of dread dragged on, the Kento Kingdom had proved resilient, with their bountiful of blacksmiths and gun powders , while the Orange Islands Empire had gone through a steady decline.

Endless amounts of deaths and bloodshed on their land had taken away, not only the passion in the citizen's eyes, but the want to fight as well.

This last passing year had been the most difficult for the people of the empire.

Food and water had become scarce through the lands, most resorting to slaughtering and consuming animals they had once called their pets.

Families had become shattered, with funerals occurring day by day, while whales of despair colored the nights.

The _far_ too present emotion of despondency lied heavy on the hearts and spirits of all the people, though there remained the smallest amount of hope, that the pointless battles will find an ending sooner rather than later.

Although, the minuscule hope that yet resided in the citizens, the hope that carried them through the day in an ignorant haze of wishful thinking and freedom of a war they no longer wish to fight, had been destroyed when word came out of the death of their Emperor

The powerful ruler had been found with his throat slit, and lying face forward on the ground of his bed chambers.

As soon as the announcement broke, every ounce of light that gave the belief of a happily ever after, _far in the distance, _had been harshly snatched from the citizen's reach.

It hadn't been long after when the empire had fallen completely to the Kento Kingdom, not a soul having the tenaciousness to continue what is so obviously a hopeless war.

So now here they stand, families, friends, and even complete strangers, with their hands clasped with one another, awaiting the ruling to what will become of them.

Whether the people will be sold into slavery, being scattered across the Kento lands, in attempt to let the people lose their Orange Islands patriotism, or sentencing all the people to immediate death.

Most are wishing for the latter, desiring the opportunity to leave this wretch of a life far behind, and rise above to a place where the notion of war is a ridiculous and humorous thought. A place where they can escape the pathetic life that they will surely each be living if the former is chosen.

Though, none are aware of the true danger that rises above them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Far above the grounds littered with war victims stands the king of Kento himself, his great highness _Giovanni_.

The king stands proudly on the balcony of the now conquered palace of the Orange Islands.

He stares down at the hundreds, perhaps _thousands_, of former Orange Islands citizens standing beneath him, an overwhelming wave of pride coming over him as he watches the hope practically drip from their faces.

A low, growling sort of laugh unexpectedly escapes from the king's composed stance.

The powerful ruler had hardly expected this victory to feel so, _blissful_, so _right_.

the war had started off as a simple tactic to teach the Islands king to be wary when dealing with the Kento region, though, soon enough, the insatiable hunger to win had grown to strong, and the Kento Region had put everything it had in the battles, causing it's eventual victory.

However, unaware to all the people in that room, that small victory over the Orange Islands will cause the king to hold an unquenchable thirst to conquer all the regions, and rool the most powerful land of all time.

The young boy standing besides the wicked ruler raises his forest orbs in wonderment of his father's outbreak of laughter.

"What is it that is so funny father?" The child, no older than a decade, asks with a voice of complete bewilderment, mimicking the faces of the soldiers expressions surrounding them.

"Don't you see it my boy," the king roars, clamping a meaty hand on his young heir's shoulder.

"We have won, this is a moment of celebration."

A small chill runs through the boy's body when seeing the pixilated glint sparkle in his father's ebony orbs. Even he as a child is knowledgeable enough to realize that there is something mischievous occurring, an act of pure evil.

"They look sad," the young prince mutters as his gaze strays towards the crowd of civilians. The heartbreak in their expressions hurting the boy in a way he is not familiar with.

"Bah," Giovanni barks with a disgusted tone.

"Gabriel you are sounding far from a prince, and much more like your younger sister."

The young boy cringes slightly, that comparison hitting him in a raw spot.

It hadn't been a secret through the lands that the future Kento king appears anything _but._

Young Gabriel had been born void of _any_ similarities towards his father, and just a bit like his mother, the queen.

Opposed to his father's rough, sable main and orbs, the young prince had been born with soft auburn locks and eyes of sparkling emeralds.

Most believe the boy to be far to beautiful to act as any good of a leader, and the king had started believing it himself.

One night, not a year prior to this event, Gabriel had over heard his father complaining of the lack of a proper heir, to the queen, and since on, the young prince had made up for what he lacked in looks, to his outer demeanor.

He had attended war meetings, and showed little to no emotions before his father, and up until this point, it had all seemed to be working flawlessly.

"My apologies father," the crowned prince mumbles in the most regal of tones that he could muster.

Begrudgingly, the king offers a nod in forgiveness, and turns his gaze back towards the pathetic scene before him, a cryptic smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Think of it this way my boy," Giovanni begins to speak subsequently to a momentary lapse. "One day, this will _all _be yours. You will be looked at as their ruler and no one else." He gives a reassuring squeeze with the hand that remains on the prince's shoulder.

"and one day, the _vermin_ that infest all our lands will become extinct.

Gabriel nods in indication of understanding, his stare never straying from the citizen's faces. Though the boy's childish ignorance conveys the true meaning his father's words hold.

**A/N: so i know, TERRIBLE START but this chap, in it's extreme shortness, is just giving a taste to what the world is like in this universe. The next chap will skip ten years into the future, and that is where the story is going to start.**

**Now this WILL be between my two fav poke ships, advance and brunette :),**

**And this story will be taking a bit of a shift then I previously intended.**

**This story will deal with apression of a certain race, love, and headache, and PLENTY of other dramatic themes.**

**I've done extensive recearch on the Gypsy cloture, so yes, that means NO WIKI, I made sure that the sources I was using were reliable and factual.**

**If there is ANY questions to what characters I will be including apart from the main three, or ANYTHING else about the story PLEASE feel free to PM me, or leave them in the review section. Either way, I will definitely get to it :)**

**So thank you for reading this blurb, and I would LOVE to know what you amazing people think of the story so far :)**

**With Love and Kisses**

**~babyBlueEyes23**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Luvs :D, So here is the next chap of this story :D I really hope you guys like it, and please let me know how the story is being perceived in the reviews I would LOVE any input or comments given :D**

**But before you guys read, just a couple things to note…Again, I've done plenty of research on the Gypsy culture and community. I've also looked on a few reliable sources for Romany words, so I will through in a few of those here and there, and I'll put * to act as footnote tacks, and put the translations at the end. However, I will NOT be having complete conversations in this language, only because it is EXTREMELY difficult to find the words to use, and even then, I'm sure I'll be screwing up the writing, (Sadly it's not like French or spanish where I can just go on good old Google Translate:(…)**

**and 2, This is just a small detail, that I imagine which I can't really describe in the story, sense this is the poke universe…In this story, I personally imagine those from Kento with English accents, those from Kalos with French accents, the Gypsy with Romany accents, *Obviously* and other regions will be informed in later chapters…But as I said, this is only in my little head :) You guys can think what ever you please :)**

**That's all, sorry for the super long authors note, they will be MUCH shorter from here on out :)**

**Individual Thank yous at the end**

**please ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the franchise**

**Love Unspoken**

**Chapter 1**

_"Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical."_

_Trey Parker and Matt Stone_

**Ten Years Later…**

**xoxoxox**

The jarring chill of winter air blows freely in the small Kalos village, warning that the summer warmth will soon dissipate for the coming months. There never being a moderate medium of the two harsh seasons, it merely feels as if one day there is seeding heat, and the next brisk frost.

Sunken faced civilians scurry across the streets and market place, in attempts to collect rations, all knowing to well that the small amount of food that is offered will soon have an even greater shortage during the cold months.

Obedient children stand in a cluster, on the outskirts of the market, patiently awaiting their parents to finish their business.

Most of the children stand with straight faces, not bothering to look around their scenery, the war having long ago stripped them of the innocence most youths hold onto with a powerful grip.

However, a rebellious few glance towards the brightly clothed performers dancing towards the east,nodding along to the lively music that the men played, as the stunningly beautiful women danced.

The occasional passerby would feel pitiful for the _pathetic _performers, and grant a golden coin, or _two _if he had been feeling extra gracious.

However, most merely quicken their paces so to get further from the thieving foreigners, as quickly as possible.

The few children who do watch the show feel a great sympathy for the outcasts.

_How is it that their neighbors, their friends, and even those whom they call their family, can treat the performers no better than they would an unwanted pet._

_Aren't they people as well? Don't they have feelings? Don't they have rights?_

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Only meters away from the outskirts of the small town, a community has settled in, sworn away from typical society.

A community of horse driven caravans, simple tents to take the place of temporary homes, and a myriad of ordinary, hardworking civilians conversing.

In one of the largest tents of the small tribe, stood a lean woman, with a midnight main falling down her back.

Her slender fingers strategically knot themselves in the envious locks of chestnut, belonging to the girl sitting before her.

"So," the brunette starts to speak as she adjusts herself in the simple stool she sits upon. "How was your first night?"

The bluenette sighs slightly, and the caramel haired girl could feel the slight slacken of her strong fingers braiding her thick tendrils.

"fine," the dark haired woman attempts to speak casually. "Though, it had been much colder. Who knew that all of Lucas's clutter had actually helped keep the warmth in the home-"

With a frustrated sigh, the brunette stands from her sitting position, making it so the other girl stops her rambles.

"Dawn!" The slightly older girl exclaims, "I am your closest friend! For the love of God, please stop talking as if you are some sort of trained slave, and tell me your true feelings."

The girl's imploring oceans never move from the bluenette's cobalt stones.

After a moment of the two staring defiantly, neither never being able to admit defeat, Dawn finally lets out a breath, excepting the fact that she will have to open to her friend at some point. _Might as well be now_.

"I'm not sure exactly _what to feel_." Dawn confesses. "It isn't as if I had ever _loved_ Lucas, but he had been my friend…And now he is gone."

"It's not your fault that those barbaric men came for him." May attempts to reassure her friend.

"I know May," the slim young lady nods her head. "Though, I still feel awful, and afraid…"

One of the brunette's eye brows raise in question. "Afraid for what?"

Dawn shifts her gaze to the floor, gnawing on her lower lip. She obviously not wishing to continue with her thought.

However, May obliviously ignores the girl's apparent disposition, and continues to press for her to finish.

"It's just," Dawn begins to stutter out. "Marrying Lucas had been a lucky break, his family is well respected, and it's not as if my mother and I are exactly rolling in *****gallbi or anything like that in the sort…"

May's lovely face suddenly breaks into a disbelieving grin, "Dawn, is that truly what you are worried for? _Money?_"

The brunette sets one of her dainty hands, to tightly grasp one of her closest friend's shoulders. "You know that you, and your mother will _always_ be alright. You and I are practically ******pena,I would never let any harm come to your family…Not again."

Dawn gives the brunette a small, gracious smile, though the gloom in her expression has yet to escape.

"Thank you May, but that isn't even the start of my worries…I mean, will I ever even marry again?"

"What in heavens are you speaking of?" May queries confusedly, her features contorted into one of shock and bewilderment.

"May, for you it's simple." Dawn laments. "You are one of the most eligible women in the tribe, and you and Brendan have been betrothed sense childhood. Your life is completely secure, but I on the other hand, have no idea if I will even be _asked_ once more."

May cringes slightly at her friends words, "…_your life is completely secure.."_ A wave of suffocation threatening to come over the petite, beauty.

Dawn would _never_ understand how awful it feels to have the entirety of your existence already planned out for you, before you were even old enough to understand what had been going on.

May hates it, _all of it_. From the contrived engagement to her childhood friend, to the role she is destined to play in the tribe…It all sickens her.

However, instead of letting her evident distain show, May focusses back on Dawn's concerns.

"Enough of this Dawn," May commands. "You are one of the most beautiful women in this tribe, you are hard working, and intelligent. Any man should thank the heavens above to have you as their partner."

May watches as the smile on the bluenette's face starts to widen, and warmth starts to invade back into her ordinarily welcoming night skies.

"And if they are all so dense," May continues with a cheeky grin of her own. "Then there is always Max."

A sudden burst of laughter erupts from the beautiful girl.

"Fantastic," Dawn speaks as her laughing dies down. "Then you and I can be true sisters, so what if he is a _few _years younger."

May joins in the girl's giggles, imagining the prospect of her closest friend and younger brother marrying one day.

The girl's cackles are interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Are you two alright?"

The pair look over to find an older woman standing in front of the entrance.

She is tall, with dark, curly locks that resemble a shade of auburn in the sunlight.

The woman is a beautiful sight, though it is clear to see how the years have stripped away her youthful appearance earlier than intended.

"*******Arvah dai ," May assures with a wave of the hand.

The woman nods, then strays her gaze towards the girl who had become a second daughter to her through the years.

"Dawn, I wish to speak with Maybella for a moment alone. Is that alright?"

"Of course ********Baba Caroline," Dawn bows slightly to the wife of the once elected chief of their tribe.

"I should go check if Bonnie is set to start anyhow," she turns her deep orbs towards May and waves a goodbye before leaving the spacious tent.

Once the blunette is out of earshot, May turns to her mother, impatient to leave with the rest of her companions.

"What ails you mother?" The lovely brunette questions, worry starting to seep into her tone once sighting the pain residing in her mother's strong features.

"You my darling," the older woman, Caroline, sighs disconcertingly.

Caroline slowly walks to the abandoned stool, and takes a seat, the customary buzz of pain running down her spine.

"Me?" Caroline's daughter questions with raised brows, having no clue what her mother is speaking of.

"Maybella, I saw you leave last night," Caroline informs matter-of-factly, knowing that those few words alone would be enough for her daughter to understand the situation.

"What ever do you mean," May splutters out in embarrassment, a soft tint invading her cheeks.

"May." Caroline's voice is one of scorn and caution, indicating to her daughter, that she knows precisely why she had left the night before, and is expecting her to explain honestly.

With a defeated sigh, May bows her head in shame and explains her previous actions.

"I'm sorry mother, I was just curious-"

"Maybella!" Caroline exclaims before letting her daughter complete her sentence.

"Do you realize that you have openly gone against the *********Romania!"

"I know mother, but-"

"And for what!" Caroline continues to shout, now standing from the stool. "Do hang around **********_Gaje._" Caroline's expression quickly forms into one of disgust when speaking the last word.

"It's a stupid law mother," May shouts back, no longer allowing herself to be swallowed in her mother's rage.

Caroline flings a hand to her chest, disbelief etching into her features to what her daughter speaks. "Bite your tongue." She commands harshly.

"No!" May counters with just as much force. "Mother, they are people just like us. So what if I spent the night celebrating with them, we were all just welcoming the harvest?"

"Maybella, those _savages_ are not like us. They prosecute our people, they kill us off as if vermin! Look what they have done to your own father!"

Caroline is breathing heavily now, so much hate and even _fear_ coursing through her veins."

"Father's death had _nothing_ to do with his heritage," May yells, a splint of blissful ignorance sparkling in her striking sapphires. "And, I've spent perhaps a dozen nights in that village, and no one had come for me." May argues.

"That is because my daughter, you were born with the blessing of fairness." The older woman shoots back, her breathing more even, and her face less heated.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you do not fit their preconceived pictures of our people, your hair, your skin, your _eyes_, they all go against what they believe a Roma should appear as." Caroline clarifies.

"That is not true," May pouts childishly, her arms crossing against her chest.

The dark haired woman shakes her head worriedly towards her daughter's ignorance. The brunette seems to believe the world to be one that people can only dream for. A world free of discrimination, of hate. A world where all are equal and respected. A world of fairytales and simple morality.

"I forbid you to return to _any _of their celebrations," Caroline commands in a tone of certainty, no emotion seeping through.

"That is insane!" May nearly yells in argument. "Those festivals are where we receive our greatest prophets, I _must_ go."

Caroline simply shakes her head. "I do not care, you will _not_ attend any Gaje events, unless _at least_ two other Romas are by your side."

Hearing her mother's words makes it so a wave of rage run through her petite form.

Her mother's forbidment makes it so May feels constrained, the same constraint she has felt her entire life. It seems as if the beauty has completely _no say_ in her very existence.

Before the girl speaks words she will soon regret, she marches out of the tent, leaving behind a sympathetic Caroline.

**~Love~**

The customary air of disspare that lays on the small Kalos village seems to have lightened slightly in anticipation for the upcoming festival of lights that the entirety of villagers will take a part of celebrating.

Three men walk down the emptying roads of the village, one of whom is considerably smaller than the other two.

"As you can see Your Greatness," the short, plump man continues to speak, as the other two seem as if they may fall over of boredom at any second.

"…Our small community has greatly embraced your fathers laws, and it has helped our country grow invaluably." The plump man continues to praise the handsome man before him, a large, unnatural grin splitting his face in an inhuman manner.

"I see that," the auburn haired man, who had previously been referenced as, _Your Greatness,_ by the beady eyed man besides him, nods.

"So Duke Davis, besides following my father's rulings, what does your people do for enjoyment?" The Crowned Prince inquires smugly.

The tiny duke breaks into a nervous sweat, trying his very hardest to impress the prince.

"Well your grace, the streets may seem empty at the moment, but I assure you it is only due to the people's preparations for the upcoming festival of lights. I am positive that the market place is practically bursting with civilians."

"Alright then," the emerald eyed prince shifts his gaze towards the dark haired man to his right.

"What do you think Ashton, should we visit the market?"

The ebony haired man, who is armed with a shielded soared, merely nods his head indifferently.

"Right then…I'll lead the way." The duke anxiously agrees.

Through the years post King Giovanni's invasion of the Orange Island Empire, the Kento Kingdom has started military efforts in once untouched regions, such as the Unova Region, and well assembled regions such as Sinnoh.

The king continued to repeat his want of a united Kento people, and the elimination of those you threaten the purity of Kento and it's people.

However, rather than becoming invaded, regions such as Kalos have created a strong partnership with Kento, allowing them to keep their own Duke, and name, but still follow under the great King's rule.

This is the first campaign to the Kalos Region, or any Region for that matter, where the royal Prince is attending solo from his father, and the first time that Prince Gabriel is alongside his Captain of the guard, Ashton Ketchum, rather than his closest_ mate Ash Ketchum_.

After minutes pass by, the trio finally arrive before the hustle filled market.

"Here we are," Duke Davis announces unnecessarily .

Andrew's emeralds scan the scenery before him, spotting rushed people, and a large closture of children to one side.

He doesn't like the sight, though he doesn't show his distaste. The prince has learned through the years that to show any form of emotion is a weak and fatal mistake.

"Duke, do you mind finding my captain and I a decent set of berries that we may taste, just incase father wishes to trade with more than just weaponry." Drew asks, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

"Right, of course" The duke mutters as he wobbles off, a scow ell set in his scrunched face.

Once the pudgy man is out of sight, the dark haired man lets go his composed expression, and begins to laugh.

"The bloke seemed as if he wanted to give you a ripe one mate." He grins towards the prince.

"It would have been worth it if it meant that the prick left us be." Gabriel counters as he walks towards the north, where an especially attractive woman is selling some sort of fruit.

**~Love~**

The two have walked for quite a bit before Gabriel notices Ashton's sudden halt.

"What is it mate?"

The dark haired man says nothing but points towards the east.

Andrew's forest skies follow where his friend is directing, his breath catching when sighting the girl.

There is a small group of brightly clothed civilians, who are either playing some sort of instrument, or dancing with scarfs.

However, there is one that catches Andrew's eye, and doesn't let go.

She is the haunting sort of beauty, the type whom drenches a man's dreams months after sighting her.

She wears a bright red gown, and dances with a small evee at her feet,

Her wild tendrils of honey chestnut fly freely in the sunlight, making her appear as if some sort of long forgotten sun goddess.

Without realization, Drew finds himself walking towards the girl, Ashton right behind him.

With a smirk, the tawny haired prince drops an entire bag of golden coins into the small cap before the girl, obviously expecting some sort of gratitude.

May smirks as the two men walk towards her, and is shocked when watching the taller one drop an entire sack of coins into the cap. Though, she doesn't miss the arrogant smirk painted across his features.

"You are quite talented," he shouts over the music so she can hear him.

"And you are quite pompous," May retorts without missing a beat.

Gabriel laughs an, _"excuse me?"_ Towards the beauty.

Once the music ends, May grabs the cap, and sifts through the gain of the day.

"You know, usually I would feel thankful for your graciousness…" May starts, casting her orbs forward to look into his emerald seas. "But, for you, I really couldn't care less."

Gabriel barely hears the words she speaks, he is to lost in her enchanting orbs, and the melodic sound of her heavily accented voice.

"I'm fine with that," he grins idiotically. "But I'd really appreciate a name?"

"Why?" She teases with a raised brow.

"Because…I would really like to know your name?" The prince explains dumbfounded.

With a smirk, the beauty concedes and tells him.

"Maybella, and you."

Gabriel is slightly shocked at her question, he being so use to everyone knowing exactly who he is. Though the fact that she _doesn't_ some how makes her appear even more attractive.

"Gary," he states simply. "I actually just arrived to this town."

"Oh?"

"Yes-"

The prince would have continued on speaking, but just then a large man, wearing a white cap to conceal his hair, walks up to them, he speaks with a rapid tongue, in a language alien to Gary. Though the forest eyed boy is able to detect the impatience in the man's voice, and the way Maybella roles her hypnotizing orbs at the man in a frustrated manner.

"I must leave," is all the girl tells Gary post his asking to what exactly is going on.

"I'll see you around?" He asks her hopefully.

"Perhaps," she responds cryptically before walking off, Gabriel being left with nothing to do but watch her disappearing form.

"_Because I want to?_" Ashton mimics in a pathetic impersonation of his close friend. "What a pathetic sight that was."

"Oh put a screw in it," Gabriel barks, back to acting his normal self.

"I think I'm going to enjoy my time here." He smirks.

"_Brilliant._" Ashton mutters while turning back towards the main market area.

**~Love~**

**FOOTNOTES:**

***Gold Coins**

****Sisters**

*****Yes Mother**

******Respectful term to put in front of a woman's name**

*******The laws and tradition of the Gypsy social order**

********A non Gypsy**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this, sorry about the ending feeling rushed. But things will be explained more soon, this is just introducing some of the main characters in the time where the story will be taking place. The story will not be taking place in Kalos, this ail only last for one more chapter, two at most. Then we will go off to the dramas of the castle in Kento, where we will be meeting the rest of the main cast.**

**So PLEASE let me know of ANY pairings you guys would want to see so I can add that characters in the next chapters, incase I don't have them planned in the story yet :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READIN!**

**It means EVERYTHINg :D**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK in the reviews, or in a PM ANY SORT OF FEED BACK IS SUPER HELPFUL :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HELP :D**

**With Love and Kisses**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**

**Thank Yous**

**AdvancedLover: **I am SO GLAD that you see some sort of potential in this story :) And I REALLY hope you can enjoy :)

**Postiche: **Hey :) Thank you SO MUCH for the sweetness of your review :D You are SO FREAKING AWESOME! :) I am so sorry that I didn't reply to your review, I am in the habit of replying at the end of my chapters, but I think I am going to start just PMing incase I don't update in fFOREVER like this :D

I am SO glad to hear that you actually enjoyed the prologue, and that you are actually somewhat interested in the story :) And thank you so much for the complement on the summary :D

and also, it means EVERYTHING to me that you actually enjoy my stories :D

And I am SO excited to say that I am currently working on another advanceshipping one-shot for Advanceshipping Day called, "Beautyflies and Goodbyes" And I REALLY hope to get your view on it in the future :)

Thank you so much for reviewing this story

With Love

~BabyBlueEyes23


End file.
